dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sljm
Hi, welcome to Dofus! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sljm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cizagna (Talk) 06:16, 2 April 2009 :Thanks, I'll keep you in mind if I have any trouble. My projects are few and limited in scope however.:[[User:Sljm|'Sljm']] ( T | ) 06:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Can you help with Characteristics formula? Famished Sunflower level 44. Truce level 1: Reduces damage by 550. Water damage: Reduces damage by 1045. Earth damage: Reduces damage by 687. Air damage: Reduces damage by 880. Fire damage: Reduces damage by 715. Shield effect calculation: LinRed = Base LinRed = Max( Stat, 50% Inte + 50% Stat ) LinRed = Math.floor( LinRed * (1 + Stat/100) ) So... I'm guessing here... LinRed = 550 1045 = Math.floor( 550 * (1 + Stat/100) ) I've looked up floor functions, but I'm not sure where this one comes from. I get the feeling I've made a horrible mistake. Can you help me? The current formula for working out monster characteristics is outdated, and I seem to have lost my way here. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Well you don't need the floor function to reverse-engineer the stats. I'll be figuring this out as I go along. : :Fire damage tells you exactly how much intelligence it has, thanks to its wonderfully unique habit of always giving a 1% bonus. 715/550 = 1.3 - 1 = .3*100 = 30. :This is the easy one. Since we add 1 to the stat % bonus when converting stat to bonus, we should subtract it when we go the opposite direction, right? Inte = (1 - (FirRed / Base)) * 100 :But the fun begins when moving to the other stats, because obviously it has some, and they always contribute alongside Intelligence. But once we have Intelligence, maybe it'll be easier to figure out the rest. Let's try Chance first. (It's quite odd that its Chance appears to be its greatest stat when it has no water attacks.) :Since we know Int is 30, we can assume it will contribute half to other elements what it does to fire, or 15%. If we abstract it a bit, Intelligence sort of contributes 50% of its value twice. 715/550 = 1.3 - 1 = .3 - .15 = .15 * 2 = .3 * 100 = 30. Or, Stat = (1 - ((LinRed / Base) - (Inte/200))) * 200 :So, for chance... (1 - ((1045 / 550) - (30/200))) * 200 (.9 - .15) * 200 Chance = 150? :Of course, if Chance is greater than Int, then it contributes 100%, so it's not 150 after all. (1 - (1045 / 550)) * 100 Chance = 90. :It seems like it's necessary to calculate the bonus in both cases to decide which is the most likely... : Inte = (1 - (FirRed / Base)) * 100 Stat = (1 - (LinRed / Base)) Stat = Math.min((Stat - (Inte/200))*200, Stat*100) :This seems to work. :[[User:Sljm|'Sljm']] ( T | ) 02:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::"It's quite odd that its Chance appears to be its greatest stat when it has no water attacks." Famished Sunflower has only one attack, and that is water. But thank you for the formulas. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was thinking of Wild Sunflower. :::[[User:Sljm|'Sljm']] ( T | ) 02:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC)